


Szczelina w murze — dodatek

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Szczelina w murze [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco, M/M, Slash, Top Harry, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac





	Szczelina w murze — dodatek

Sny w celi są zupełnie inne od tych, które miewał wcześniej. Nie są dziwne ani spokojne. Bezlitośnie przesączają się w jego umysł i zalewają go strumieniami nazwisk, które codziennie słyszy. Czerń kopert dominuje jego oczy i zasłania twarze zmarłych, jakie — a może to tylko złudzenie? — wykrzywiają się boleśnie. Imię Susan Bones miesza się z nazwiskiem Terry'ego Botta, tworząc upiorną hybrydę zaciskającą swoje zimne palce wokół całego marzenia sennego. Susott, Bosan, Susbott, Bottusan, Bottery, Ternes, Sunes, Sunetterry...

 

Budzi się gwałtownie, dysząc ciężko, i zdaje mu się, że słyszy nabożny szept Hermiony, która mówi mu, czym jest satiacja semantyczna.

 

Ciepłe ciało Malfoya leży obok niego. Czuje długie chude ramiona, zawijające się wokół jego tułowiu, które unoszą się w górę i opadają w rytm ciężkiego oddechu Harry'ego.

 

Wstaje i kieruje się ku własnej pryczy. Nie chce leżeć w łóżku z kimś, kogo nienawidzi.

 

**~*~**

 

Rany na palcach, którymi rozdrapywał rozpaczliwie szczelinę, chcąc ją powiększyć, są wciąż świeże. Mimo że myje się codziennie, pod paznokciami nadal ma zakrzepłą krew, tworzącą okropne półokrągłe linie, jakie obserwuje każdego ranka, gdy Harry jeszcze śpi.

 

Wczoraj Potter był wyjątkowo brutalny, niemal zwierzęcy. Draco zadrapał mu plecy aż do krwi, kiedy obejmował go kurczowo, przyjmując w siebie, i teraz półksiężyce zaschniętej posoki pod paznokciami są grubsze niż zazwyczaj.

 

Spogląda na szczelinę. W półmroku wydaje się jeszcze większa, jak gdyby chciała z niego zadrwić. Zdaje mu się, że słyszy jej kpiący szept: _I co? Chcesz przeze mnie uciec?_

 

Nie. Nie chce. Chce pozostać w celi tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe, tak długo, aż całe plecy Harry'ego będą ozdobione milionem wyżłobień, które wyryje sam Draco. Łapie więc kilka kamyków i stara się wepchnąć je w dziurę, lecz te spadają na podłogę. Ale nie poddaje się, bierze kolejne odłamki i znów próbuje włożyć je głęboko w szczelinę — tak głęboko, jak głęboko był w nim wczoraj Harry. Cichy stukot sypiących się kamyczków zlewa się z niespokojnym oddechem Pottera.

 

— Nie ma... — szepcze cicho, opierając się czołem o mur. — Nie ma, kurwa, żadnej szczeliny. — Spogląda na wyrwę, a ta drwiąco wciąż istnieje. — Nic nie skruszało — mówi płaczliwie. — Nie ma cię.

 

Kładzie dłoń na ścianie. Opuszki palców przyozdabiają nowe rany, których Harry i tak nie zauważy.

 

**~*~**

 

Mały czarny pająk przemyka po murze. Jest ledwie widoczny w lichym świetle jednej świecy, ale mimo to obaj obserwują, jak szybko przebiera swoimi długimi chudymi nogami i znika w przerwie między cegłami. _Długie i chude jak ramiona Malfoya,_ myśli Harry, ale na głos mówi nieco łamiącym się głosem:

 

— Ron nie ucieszyłby się z takiego grobu. Nienawidzi pająków.

 

Draco spogląda na niego w szoku.

 

— Nie jesteśmy w grobie — odpowiada cicho.

 

Potter śmieje się chrapliwie i odwraca tyłem do niego. Koszulka podwija się nieco i Malfoy obserwuje jedną z zaczerwienionych blizn, które sam wyżłobił na jego plecach.

 

— Oczywiście, że jesteśmy — słyszy drwiącą odpowiedź.

 

**~*~**

 

Matka Dracona była uzależniona od papierosów. Jej pokój pełen był ciężkich zdobionych papierośnic, które wyprodukowały gobliny wiele setek lat temu. Drobne szmaragdy na obrzeżach opakowania połyskiwały lekko w słońcu, gdy Draco odwiedzał ją każdego ranka w czasach, kiedy jeszcze nie chodził do Hogwartu. Obserwował, jak eleganckim ruchem wyjmuje papierosa ze srebrnej oprawy i wsuwa go sobie między wargi. Zawsze zapalała go za pomocą magii bezróżdżkowej — szeptała _Incendio_ , przytrzymując papierosa zębami, i to była chyba jedyna rzecz, przy której nie dbała o grację czy savoir-vivre czystokrwistych rodów. Draco zawsze bał się, że ta trucizna kiedyś ją zabije.

 

Dopiero w celi uświadamia sobie, że uzależnienie od papierosów nie jest niebezpieczne. Matka może je sobie palić do woli. Pewnego dnia zabiłby ją ich nadmiar, ale to nie jest najstraszniejsze.

 

Draco patrzy na śpiącego Harry'ego. Potter przekręca się tyłem do niego i mruczy jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, i Malfoy wie, że brak tego, od czego jest się uzależnionym, jest o wiele gorszy.

 


End file.
